UN AMOR EN BLANCO Y NEGRO
by Walia
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio fue en una fotografía: "Que fácil va a ser esta misión". A la segunda se cayó de culo y tembló: "Vale, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen". A la tercera le vino un agradable cosquilleo. Y ahora, quien sabe.YAOI.LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 0. Preludio. Por primera vez nos vemos

**Orochimaru llega tarde. Había dicho que esta tarde entrenariamos y esta faltando a su palabra. Luego se da aires de grandeza…**

**- **_**…Pero ya falta poco**_**.- suelto de manera siseante.**

**Un poco más y ya no le necesitaré. No habrá nada que esa asquerosa y decrépita serpiente me pueda enseñar.**

**- **_**Es débil.- **_**suelto con repugnancia- **_**y ya no será útil a nadie**_**.**

**Por fin siento su chakra y el de ese gusano que va con él a todas partes, y con ellos a alguien nuevo. Ya debe de haber recogido a otro esperpento para usarlo en sus estupidos experimentos sin sentido. Pobre infeliz, aunque a mi no me importa.**

_**- ¡Tsk!**_

**Entran por un lateral de la gran sala.**

**- **_**Habéis tardado mucho**_**- suelto malhumorado y despectivo.- **_**¿No me habías dicho que esta tarde entrenarías conmigo esa nueva técnica, Orochimaru?**_

**El cuatro ojos gusano pide respeto para su decrépito señor.**

**Percibo al poseedor del nuevo chakra, esta entre Orochimaru y Kabuto y parece que es de la Hoja.**

**- **_**Bah**_**.- suelto sin importarme. Me da igual que sea de la Hoja, de la Arena o de cualquier otra villa del mundo. Y si es un regalo o no, ya lo decidiré más adelante.**

**Abro más los ojos para mirarlo bien.**

**Es un chaval con cierto parecido conmigo. Tiene más o menos mi edad y va vestido con una ropa muy provocativa. ¿Cómo puede llevar una chaqueta tan corta, que deja tan poco a la imaginación y esos pantalones tan por debajo de la cintura? Seguro que si se agacha se le ve el culo…**

**La verdad es que con esas ropas y esa cara parece apetecible y sensual, además le suma puntos el que no sea conversador. Quizás si que podría ser un regalo…**

**¿Qué es esa manera tan insolente de mirarme? ¿Quién se ha creido que es?**

**Encima ahora empieza a darme conversación…¡Tsk! como si le hubiera dado permiso para dirigirse a mi.**

**-**_**Cierra la boca**_**.- le suelto con rencor. A ver si de esta manera me tiene más respeto.**

**Pero va el tío y me sonrie,y encima, empieza a contarme sobre Naruto. Le miro intensamente, pero parece que el muy provocador…quería decir, cretino, no capta las indirectas.**

**Así que hago uso de mi sharingan y le envio una ilusión. ¡A ver si aprende!**

**Vaya parece que le he asustado. Incluso se ha caido de culo. Sino fuera porque estoy cabreado, muy cabreado y no sólo con Orochimaru y Kabuto, también con éste tío por faltarme al respeto y no obedecerme, y conmigo mismo por fijarme en él más de la cuenta…"apetecible y sensual", "regalo", ¡ja!.**

_**-¡¡Sasuke!!- **_**chilla Kabuto alarmado.**

**Tranquilo gusano, que no mataré a tu sujeto de experimentación.**

**Me vuelvo a fijar en el tal Sai…¿cómo he podido saber su nombre, si representa que no le estaba escuchando? Es igual…Pues él, parece alucinado por lo que le ha sucedido, seguro que ahora a aprendido la lección. **

**Oorochimaru a su lado le habla y es en ese momento que el tío, cambia de expersión a una de determinación. Y va y continua hablando, como si no le hubiera dejado claro que no se puede dirigir a mí sin tener mi permiso. **

**Se ha de reconocer que el provocador Sai, no lo es sólo por su ropa, el tío los tiene bien puestos.**

**Me digno a dirigirle la palabra, para dejarle las cosas claras y al final desaparezco para darle a entender que no me interesa, ni él ni su tema de conversación.**

**En la sala de entrenamiento, Orochimaru me enseña la nueva técnica de la que me habló. Con ayuda del sharingan la aprendo a a primera y me quedo practicando solo, hasta que consigo hacerla con una mayor potencia que la que tiene cuando la hace el decrépito sannin.**

**-**_**Ya falta poco**_**. - Falta poco para que muera. Dentro de unos meses ya no me podrá enseñar nada y le mataré sin que pueda ponerme un dedo encima.**

**Por este motivo practico hasta el cansancio, también lo hago fuera del complejo para que no pueda ver que estoy aprendiendo técnicas que no me ha transmitido y que mejoro las que si que me ha enseñado.**

**Nunca le dejo ver todo mi poder y potencial, de esta manera no se esperará que le haya superado y que le mate antes de que pueda poseerme.**

**Cuando ya estoy exhausto del entrenamiento, me dirigo a mi habitación. Y me tumbo en la cama, si es que puede llamarsele así.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para descansar, cuando en mi habitación entra un intruso.**

**Por la voz reconozco quien es, el chico provocador. Ahora sólo me falta saber que quiere. Y estoy seguro que con lo bocazas que parece, lo soltará todo diciendome la verdad.**

**¡Lástima que no venga a por un poco de acción! Pues quizás esta vez si que podría enseñarle a respetarme. ¿En que esty pensando? Es un tío y a venido a capturarme o matarme en un principio y…¡es un TÏO!**

**Y encima tiene narices el tal Sai, porque sabe que podría matarle y no se corta ni un pelo, encima me habla de manera firme y obstinada.**

**Me habla de no se que de un "vinculo"**

**- **_**¿Y para eso vienes a molestarme cuando duermo?- **_**le suelto malhumorado. Si hubiera venidopor otro motivo…, ¿uno más cercano quizás?**

**¿Qué me pasa con este HOMBRE? Me pregunto resaltando la palabra "hombre". ¡Si hasta le estoy lanzando indirectas! Vale que me ha sorprendido que el tío no se muerda la lengua, que aunque le dé miedo siga hablandome de manera desafiante y ¡si!…su aspecto tan sensual también me ha sorprendido…pero, él es hombre y yo también, y esto nunca me había pasado antes.**

**Tendré que quitarmelo de encima y esto significa…**

**Una gran explosión pasa en el habitáculo.**

**Vale lo reconozco, me he pasado…pero me tenía que librar de él y lo que provoca en mi mente. Y si hago algo, ¡lo hago a lo grande!**

**-**_**Ugh…**_

**Vaya, el provocador es bueno, se ha librado de sufrir daños con la explosión y encima se levanta como si nada. Es igual, ya le dolerá mañana…**

**Tengo que decir que es listo, sabe reconocer al rival, pues me halaga…o quizás no lo es tanto, pues parece que no ha olvidado su objetivo, o sea a mí y vuelve a mirarme con determinación.**

**Y por el pasillo aparecen los dos entrometidos que formaban parte de mi equipo en la Hoja. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de divertirme con el tal Sai…, puede que aun pueda hacerlo.**

**Así que le llamo idiota delante de los demás…, después de todo, sino lo es ahora, ya lo será cuando empiece a juntarse más con ese usuratonkachi de Naruto. Si es que la tontería de Naruto se pega, bueno a todos menos a mí. Espero por su bien que no le influencie mucho, aunque por las tonterías que me suelta, veo que no será así.**

**Al fin me harto de escucharlos, es hora de provar si son fuertes, en especial Naruto y ver a que nivel estoy yo respecto a ellos. Pero antes tengo que provocar al rubio para que luche con todas sus fuerzas.**

_**-…te arrebataré la vida por capricho**_**.- le suelto cuando estoy a su lado, mientras saco a Kusanagi.**

**Y vaya sorpresa que me llevo al ver que el primero en reaccionar es el provocador. No lo hace nada mal y encima es fuerte, pues para mi estocada con una sola mano.**

**-**_**Esa manera de esquivarme…era la correcta**_**.- Él se sorprende por mis palabras, y la verdad es que yo también. No es algo que quisiera decir en voz alta, pero es que Sai me ha sorprendido. orochimaru tenía razón…hubiera sido un buen regalo, pero no para lo que él tenía pensado. ¿Hablar? ¡Ja!**

**Lanzo un chidori nagashi con todo el cuerpo, cuando ataca el que hace de capitán y los mando al suelo.**

**¿¡Que narices hace la cargante de Sakura? ¿Esa tía se cree que podrá pararme?**

**Siempre me estubo molestando cuando eramos equipo y veo que ahora quiere seguir por el mismo camino.**

**¡Ya me tiene harto! Fortalezco a Kusanagi para atacarla y librar al mundo de esa carga, y también por casi ahogar al chico provocativo, pues sino llego a llamarla, seguro que ahora estaría muerto por asfixía.**

**Si me sincero conmigo mismo, quizás me de cuenta que el motivo es más por lo segundo que por el hecho de que me moleste a mi. Aunque eso no lo reconoceré de manera consciente.**

**El capitán del equipo se mete en mi camino y al final acaba siendo él el herido, si lo reconozco, no quería matar a Sakura, después de todo también fue una amiga, bueno más o menos, sólo quería bajarle los humos y herirla, para que no se inmiscuyera en el combate.**

**Naruto se esta levantando y esta vez, gracias a mi sharingan veo al zorro del que me hablo la serpiente.**

**Parece que intenta poseer el cuerpo de Naruto para luchar, así que lo le dejo. Ya me he hartado de jugar con el "equipo Kakashi" y veo que ninguno llega a mi poder, además estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento de antes. Me estoy irritando, sobretodo con su inepto capitán. Y encima dice que quiere pelear en serio. Esta es la gota que colma el vaso. Preparo los sellos para enviarlos todos a volar fuera de mi vista. Pero la serpiente me para y dice que nos larguemos. Quizás sea lo mejor.**

**En cuanto llegamos a la nueva guarida, me voy a mis dependencias. A retomar mi merecido descanso, interrumpido por el provocador.**

**Ese chico de rápidos reflejos y fuerte determinación, que no se corta a la hora de hablar. Y que viste de una manera muy sensual, dejando a la vista su firme abdomen y llevando los pantalones muy bajos, para que se pueda apreciar la picardia y erotismo de sus caderas y bajo vientre. Con esos pensamientos tan inconscientes me pongo a dormir en mi nueva y también sombría habitación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN AMOR EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**

**by Gomensai**

_SasukexSai_

_**Capitulo 1. Te veo y me caigo de culo**_

La primera vez que lo vio, le vinieron unos temblores y un sudor frío como nunca antes había tenido, y se preguntó: _¿es esto el miedo?_

Por dios, si, se asustó…y mucho. Ese chico le dio miedo a ¡él!, él que nunca sintió nada anteriormente; él que había matado a tantos ninjas peligrosos, ¡por favor…, si hasta se cayó de culo! Y eso, que en ese momento sólo le habíha visto los ojos. ¡Más patético…imposible!

Pero es que Uchiha Sasuke, podría haber asustado hasta al mismo diablo con esos fríos ojos ardientes.

Aún ahora, después de semanas, no se podía sacar esos ojos de sangre de la mente.

Y, porque negarlo, su cuerpo tampoco…pero si es que el tío estaba cuadrado;…no como ese picha corta y nenaza de su "nuevo amigo" Naruto; bueno, nuevo no, porque anteriormente sólo tubo un amigo, su hermano y éste murió. Por lo tanto, Naruto era el segundo amigo que tenía en su vida y como decía el libro que tenía en las manos ahora mismo, por un amigo se hacía cualquier cosa, aunque esto significara ayudarle con ese Uchiha terrorífico.

Aún recordaba cuando Danzou le llamó para la misión de acompañar al grupo del "picha corta", la fea y el substituto de Kakashi, Yamato.

En teoria para formar parte de su equipo y ayudarles. Aunque a su vez esta misión contenía otra, ayudar a Orochimaru como enlace para Danzou. Y ésta, a su vez escondía otra misión, la principal, matar al traidor Uchiha.

Aunque parezca liado, todas las misiones de Raíz eran así, usando engaños y subterfugios. ¡Que díficil es ser del cuerpo de élite!

Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que lo vi, fue en la fotografía del libro del Bingo. El sujeto tenía 12 años y pensé: "¿Este crio? La misión será rápida y fácil".

Que tonto que fui, porque las personas crecen y cambian con el tiempo. ¡Y vaya cambio que hizo el tal Sasuke…!

Aunque el cambio no lo ví al instante, pues la primera vez, en la guarida de Orochimaru, sólo acerté a ver el rojo de sus ojos y su silueta, pues la cueva estaba muy oscura. Y sólo con los ojos ya bastó para que una parte de mi le temiera.

A la siguiente, en su habitación sólo percibí su anchura de hombros y su espalda. Y aunque estaba en desventaja, pues yo ya había iniciado mi ataque, va el muy chulito y me suelta qué para que voy a molestarle mientras durme y luego sin más lanza un gran ataque que hace volar media guarida.

¿Es que este tipo no conoce que son los límites? Y que equivocado que vuelvo a estar, creyendo que estaba a mi merced y que no tenía escapatoria posible. ¡Si bastante faena tengo para sobrevivir a tremenda técnica! ¡Y que mal despertar tiene ese traidor!

Y cuando ya pensaba que lo conseguiria ver por fin, llega el sol y me ciega. Yo que quería ver el físico espectacular del poseedor de tal poder. Pero la oportunidad llega a los que saben esperar y la verdad es que el tal Sasuke tiene un porte físico de infarto.

¿Eh? Yo no quería decir eso. Sólo es que el chico me impresionó.

También recuerdo que el muy capullo me llamó idiota y esto tendría que bastar para que no pensara en él como en alguien espectacular. Él es mi misión y ya está.

Recuerdo que nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, negro contra negro. Y seguimos hablando hasta que se decide atacar.

Un poco más y se carga a Naruto. Si no llego a intervenir, el "picha corta" sería ahora un pinchito, pues estaría emplamado por Kusanagi. Y va el tío y me alaba, en vez de cabrearse. Es como si hubiera querido provar nuestro poder o el suyo frente a nosotros. Esto hace que mi idea de que el Uchiha es un chulito y un prepotente arraige más profunda en mi mente. Y encima lanza un ataque rayo que me deja medio incosciente, por lo tanto mi trasero y yo, otra vez en el suelo.

La conclusión de todo esto…es que Sasuke Uchiha tendría que caerme como el culo y en cambio, me impresionó tanto y me quedé con tantas ganas de saber más y verle de nuevo, que me ofrecí a ayudar a Naruto a traerle de vuelta a la Hoja y como sino bastara con esta tonteria, encima desde después del encuentro, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Bueno…, tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, que seguro que me estoy volviendo rarito de juntarme con el tonto de Naruto, y centrarme porque llevo más de veinte minutos con la misma página del libro.

Así que sigo con la lectura, esta vez estoy leyendo un libro para hacer amigos.

¡Hum! Aquí dice una cosa interesante:

- _¿Un mote cariñoso…?_

Y cuando estoy concentrado en el libro, que me ha costado lo mio conseguirlo, aparece Sakura y me invita a que los acompañe a ella y al "picha corta" a ver a Kakashi.

Cuando llegamos donde espera Naruto veo el tipo de relación que tienen. Y me propongo participar y es cuando se me ocurre el nombre de "callo" para la fea de Sakura

_-¡Hay_!.- me quejo.

Vale Sakura, dos y Sasuke, dos; de momento van empatados en el hecho de hacerme caer, aunque sus métodos para lograrlo no sean los mismos.

Lo único que me consuela de esta vez, es que el "picha corta" también a recibido y en el libro decia que compartir cosas estrecha lazos. Ahora Naruto y yo estamos más unidos, ¡compartimos los golpes de Sakura!

Y como no, en el hospital sale el tema de Sasuke y su poder. Siguen hablando pero yo ya me he perdido en mis pensamientos, fantasías donde me encuentro con unos intensos ojos negros que poco a poco se van volviendo carmesis. Una mirada que me paraliza el cuerpo y me acelera el…

Salgo de mi propia nuve, pues en la habitación aparecen cuatro personas y dos son las que ataque cuando ví a Naruto la primera vez. Por suerte, para ellos, son amigos del "picha corta" y los amigos de tus amigos, también han de ser tus amigos. Eso según el libro…

Vamos a comer con ellos y a mi lado, se sienta otro "callo" como Sakura. Primero se presenta el "gordo" y antes de que pueda expresarme Naruto me hace callar. ¡Esto de los motes es complicado!

Por suerte, para cuando se presenta esa fea, yo ya he aprendido la lección y no pienso recibir otra vez. Así que le miento. Para mi mala suerte…

- _¡Ugh! _- Pues si, he vuelto a recibir. Sakura, tres y Sasuke, dos.

Vale, lo reconozco, esto es muy complicado. Mi vida era mucho más sencilla antes…, o almenos no recibia tantas palizas.


End file.
